Through the Years, Year 1
by Hurt.In.Cnfuzn
Summary: Buffy's first year in Sunnydale... only what would've happened with another friend, another Scooby member? This is her story.
1. Welcome to the Hellmouth

**Author's Notes:**

Yay, it's a new story! So this is the same OC I used in my other fanfiction (To Love a Slayer) but she's a bit different in this one. I may slip up on the first-person or the tense, as I'm doing present tense for this story. Anyway, this story is basically a story of Buffy's years in Sunnydale, except with one extra companion… how one girl makes the whole thing different! All the brilliance is owned by Joss Whedon. Enjoy!

**Welcome to the Hellmouth**

"Oh my God, what _is _this shit!" I exclaim as I pick up lunch from the cafeteria. "Seriously, this is disgusting. I can't believe we have to eat this."

"Calm down, Kav," my best friend Andrew tells me. "Let's just sit down, and enjoy lunch. Think of it this way, at least we're not in class."

"True," I say, sitting down at a table.

"Hey, d'you want to come over tonight and play that new game I bought?" Andrew asks as he bites into his sandwich.

"Oh, yeah, totally!" I say. "Aw, but I can't. I've got that paper to write and that history assignment."

"Do you need any help?"

"I was thinking of asking Willow Rosenberg for help."

And then Cordelia Chase comes up to our table with her army of Cordettes. "Wow, Kavitha! You're looking so good today! That whole ugly hair look really suits you!"

"That whole skanky ho thing really suits you, too, Cordelia!" I say back.

"Y'know, you're saying her name wrong," Andrew tells Cordelia. "It's pronounced Kuh-vee-thuh."

"Yeah. Whatever." She walks off.

Class was always so incredibly boring. Especially since the classes were so easy for me. I'm Indian, and the majority of Sunnydale is white, and it's not that I'm calling white people dumb… they're just usually not as smart as Asians. Although Willow Rosenberg is pretty smart. I catch up with her after school lets out.

"Hey, Willow," I say.

"Oh, hi, Kavitha."

"I was wondering if you could help me out on that history assignment."

"Actually, I was going to help Buffy," she says. "She's a new student, and I was going to help her catch up. And then we were going to the Bronze tonight."

"Really? Sounds like fun. D'you mind if I just hang around for the history part? I don't have to go to the Bronze with you."

"Oh. Um. You're welcome to come if you'd like. But sure, hang around for history. Sounds good."

"Hey, did you hear about that dead guy in the locker?" I ask. "I mean, what was that all about?"

"I don't know, but it's pretty weird."

"Yeah." The two of us began to walk together until we were shortly joined by a blond girl I had never seen before.

"Hi, I'm Buffy," she says.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Kavitha."

"Oh, your name is pretty," Buffy says.

"I like your name, too!" I reply. "Anyway, I kind of needed Willow's help with the history assignment today, but I can see you've got a bit of catching up to do, so I'll just finish as soon as I can and get out of your guys' way."

So the three of us went over to Willow's house. I've only ever been there once, and that was last year when I needed help with a math assignment. I knew Willow, and I talk to her every now and then, but I'm not really friends with her or anything.

With Willow's help, I finish the assignment pretty quickly. I can tell Buffy is slightly annoyed because she _really _doesn't want to be studying history.

"Thanks, Willow, I think I'm about done here," I say when I finish.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm glad I could help. You know, we don't really talk much. We should."

I smile. "Yeah, definitely. I'll see you around, Buffy."

"Yeah," she says. "You coming to the Bronze tonight? I'm going to go home now and change and meet Willow there at 8."

"Oh, I don't think I'm going," I say with a light laugh. "I'm not much of a Bronze-goer. I mean, sometimes I go, but… maybe not tonight."

"Okay. Well, we'll see you around. Thanks for having me over, Willow."

"It's no problem. I'll see you at the Bronze."

I leave at the same time as Buffy, but I go back to my house as she goes to her. She lives on Rovello drive, which is in the opposite direction from my house.

I go home, finish my essay, call Andrew and listen to him rave on about his new video game, and then fall asleep.


	2. The Harvest

**Author's Notes:**

Hello. Here's chapter two! I know it seems choppy and gross, but that's because I didn't just want to write down the whole episode into a word document because that's a bit redundant. Anyway, as you know, all the brilliance belongs to Joss, and all the rest belongs to me. Enjoy, and thanks for reading!

**The Harvest**

"Is that really what happened last night?" I ask Willow. "Vampires? That… doesn't seem right. I mean, are you sure they weren't just really wrinkly old people?"

"Well, if you don't want to believe me, fine," Willow says. "I'm going to the library."

I meet up with Andrew for class and patiently listen to him as he raves on about how he was up all night playing his view video game.

After school, I go to the library to pick up a book I need for school. It's weird, because I see Buffy and Willow hanging out with the librarian and Xander.

"Hey, guys," I say. "You're still in the library. Cool, I guess."

"I know you," Xander says, sitting up a bit in his chair. "You're in my Chemistry class, right?"

"Yeah," I say. "You've never actually talked to me, though."

"Oh. Well, it's great to finally talk to you."

"Same."

"Um, did you need something?" the librarian asks me.

"Yes, I did. I was just wondering where you kept the Chemistry books. There's this assignment and… well, nevermind. Xander, don't you need it to finish the assignment tonight?"

"Huh? Oh. Chemistry. Right. Chemicals and stuff. What's not to know?"

"Uh…" I say uncertainly. "Right. Okay."

The librarian gives me the book I was looking for. "Is that right?"

"Yeah. Thank you. Mr…?"

"Giles," he answers. "Mr. Giles."

"Mr. Giles. You're British, I think that's really cool. Anyway, thanks again. I'll see you guys later."

I decide to leave. I go over to Andrew's house to finish homework and play his view video game. I have to admit, the graphics are pretty freakin' sweet.

"As exciting as this video game is," I start, "I am getting bored."

"Well, what do you want to do?" Andrew asks.

"Let's go to the Bronze tonight," I say. "I haven't been there in forever. And I don't really want to be sitting in here like a loser every night in my life."

"You're not a loser."

"We're both losers, Andy. C'mon, let's go!"

Andrew frowns. "Okay, fine!"

So we decide to go to the Bronze for the first time in forever tonight. It's pretty fun. There's this band, Ghost of the Robot, and they play there all the time, I hear, but I haven't been to the Bronze before while they played. I sat at a table with my Mountain Dew, and listen to a few songs, and I already think they're bloody brilliant. Andrew thinks they're too loud, though.

"This is a _club_, Andy," I have to yell for him to hear me. "It's supposed to be loud."

"Well, why aren't you dancing?"

"Not in the mood. Just wanted a change of scenery. Why aren't _you _dancing?"

"Because I don't even want to be here!"

And then these men burst through doors of the Bronze. I didn't get a good look at their faces, but they start causing trouble. They practically throw Ghost of the Robot off the stage and they say something about… blood?

No. It can't be. Why would they want blood? Unless they were…

And then they began killing people. Teenagers. One at a time. Someone grabs me from behind.

"Hey! Get off!" I yell.

"Let go of her!" Andrew yells at the man behind me. He tries to push him away, but ultimately fails.

And at that moment, Mr. Giles, Xander, Willow, and Buffy enter. They fight with the weird men, and I decide to just get out of the way and hide for now. Andrew and I duck under a table and watch as much as we can from there.

One of the men and Buffy stop right in front of our table. I can't see anything, but I know he's got her.

"So this is the Slayer," I hear the man say. Buffy's struggling to get out of his grip.

I stick my hands out and pull on the guy's leg, making him fall. Buffy's free now, and she stabs him with something and I didn't quite see what happened after that.

She leaves.

"Are you insane?" Andrew asks me.

"I just saved her!" I say.

By the time Andrew and I come out, everything seems to have calmed down. I'm not really sure what happened, exactly, but I know that I won't be visiting the Bronze in a long while.

Andrew walks me home, and I decide to just forget about what happened tonight as I go to sleep.


	3. Witch

**Author's Notes:**

Again, I don't want to practically copy the episode and make this redundant. I will start making my own plot changes more radically starting next chapter. So I hope you're still reading, and remember: what is Joss' is his, and what is mine is mine. I think you can figure it out. Enjoy!


	4. Teacher's Pet

**Author's Notes:**

So no _major _plot changes yet. That'll happen in the next chapter [I promise!]. Lovely. So remember that I don't own all this, just the OCs and everything else is the brilliance of Joss. Yay! Enjoy, and thanks.

**Teacher's Pet**

So we have this new teacher in biology. I already kind of hate her. She's kind of pretty, I guess, but all the guys in the class totally loom over at her, including Xander.

Andrew decides to discuss it with me over lunch.

"Why aren't you asking Xander out?" he asks.

"Because I know he wouldn't go for someone like me," I answer. "I mean, the only one I know in their newly found trio is Willow, and I know she's liked him for, like, years, and he hasn't gone for her."

"But that's Willow, not you," Andrew says.

"Think about it, Andy! Willow and I are both on the lower caliber of this school. I mean, Xander is into the cheerleaders. He's never even noticed me until, like, last week."

"Well, he'll notice you if you ask him out."

"Doesn't matter. He's totally gawking over that new Bio teacher. So whatever. Forget about it."

Andrew and I were leaving when I crossed by Xander, Willow, and Buffy.

"…I'm going over to her house tonight, Buffy. You can't convince me otherwise," Xander was saying.

"Xander, _please_," Buffy begs.

"Hi, Kavitha!" Xander says.

"Oh, hello," I say. I'm sure that he just said hi to me to avoid discussing whatever he was discussing with Buffy. "Um, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Working on some Bio tonight. See ya." He leaves.

"Is there some sort of problem?" I ask Willow.

"Kind of," Willow says. "Not really."

"Is there any way I can help?"

"Well, the biology teacher is a praying mantis," Buffy says. "So unless you want to get involved with all that, I don't think you can help much."

They begin to walk, but I stop them. "Hold on a minute. Praying mantis? Vampires? What's going on here?"

Buffy and Willow reluctantly look at each other. "Do you want to tell her?"

"Well, she did have a vampire encounter once before.

"You mean those big, annoying guys at the Bronze?" I ask.

"Yes… those were vampires."

I laugh. "You guys are so amusing. Anyway, I'll see you around."

They look at each other again, and then just shrug it off before leaving.

"Do you think they were serious?" Andrew asks. "Because they sound pretty serious. What if they weren't joking?"

"We'll find out tonight," I say.

"What d'you mean?"

I smile at him. "I mean we're going to follow them."

"What? Are you insane?"

"Think about it! If I follow them, and it's all a big joke, then I would've been right. And I don't have to embarrass myself if I believe it and it's not true."

"But what if it is true?"

I laugh again. "C'mon, Andy. Vampires? Please."

Andrew shrugs. "You never know."

So Andrew walks me home and I decide to change into something a little more stealthy. "What's stealthy?" I ask to myself. "Black. Black is stealthy." I don a pair of black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and an old black beanie I found lying around.

I called Andrew again. "So are you ready to go?"

"What?" I hear him say along with video game sounds in the background. "What're you talking about? Go where?"

"To spy on Buffy and Willow!"

"I'm not coming!"

"What d'you mean you're not coming?"

"I mean I want no part in this."

"Oh, _come on_!"

"I'm serious, Kav. I'm not coming. Sorry." He hangs up.

I groan. "Stupid Andy." I throw the phone onto my bed. I go downstairs and decide not to look at my parents while I leave. "Bye, mom, I'm going out to study I might be home late but don't worry about me I've got my phone if you need me see you later okay bye." I'm out the door.

I decide to go to the school library first: that's most likely where they'll be. I circle the school building until I'm at a high window on the outside. I stick my ear extremely close to where the gap between the window and the wall are, and listen with all of my might.

"…and his mom says he's not home," Willow says. "But he didn't say where he was going."

"He's gone to Ms. French's house," Buffy says. "We need to find him before she… mates with him."

"Mates with him?" I repeat quietly.

"We have to go find him," Willow says.

They begin to leave the library. I circle the school again, and follow them. I stay a safe distance behind, but I make sure that they don't see me. They stop at a house. By the time I find a good hiding spot to listen in on the conversation, I only really catch half of it.

"…Yes, I'm Ms. French, the subsitute Biology teacher," a little old woman at the door says.

After a bit more of their conversation, which I can barely hear, is over, I see the trio of people leaving again. They say some stuff, and do some stuff, and then they're following this shadowy guy to some other house. I don't question it, and carefully trail behind.

As they approach another house, the guy they've been following disappears somewhere, and they break into the house.

I follow them in, and then I believe it. After all, seeing is believing. A giant praying mantis keeping high school boys—including Xander—in cages.

Then the fight starts. Buffy is like a superhero or something. She's punching and kicking and then the mantis is dead.

"What… the hell…" I say. Unfortunately I say it just loud enough for the rest of them to hear me.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asks.

I feel nervous and I don't know what to say. I can't just say that I was following her, I can't just say that I thought she was lying.

"I-I'm sorry…" I say. I run off as fast as I can before they can get a chance to say anything back.


End file.
